1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to a multi-position fuel line valve particularly adapted for use on a motorcycle including a “chopper.”
2. Description of the Related Art
Petcock or selector valves provide a motorcyclist with the ability to switch from an “on” or running position to a “reserve” position (i.e. allowing in fuel from the bottom of the tank (or possibly from a separate tank), typically while the motorcycle is traveling), as well as a fuel line shut “off” position. The Golan U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,338 is illustrative of the state-of-the-art in petcock valves for motorcycles. The device described therein has certain disadvantages, however, in that the polymeric material from which the piston is made is subject to wear over time caused by small particles found in the fuel. Additionally, without establishing close visual contact with the valve it is sometimes difficult to tell exactly what position the valve is in. Petcock valves are usually located on the underside of the gas tank.
Minimalist-style motorcycles became popular in the United States after World War II as bikers removed or shortened fenders and chopped off other unnecessary components to reduce weight and make the bikes look better. This trend accelerated after release of the seminal movie Easy Rider in 1969 as riders wanted a bike like Peter Fonda in the movie. Bikers started raking the front end (decreasing the angle of the fork to the ground), raising the handlebars, decreasing the size of the gas tank and headlight, and the like to achieve the “chopper” look. Again, anything deemed unnecessary was removed or hidden, thereby simplifying and streamlining the appearance of the bike including the underside of the gas tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,661 issued to Waters discloses a partitioned fuel tank such that upon refueling the user need not switch the valve from “reserve” back to “on” as either side of the lower portion of the tank can operate as the reserve. Instead of an associated valve having a “reserve” position there are a pair of open or “on” positions. In using such a fuel tank it is important that in the “off” position there be no fluid flow between the partitioned parts of the fuel tank. Otherwise, when the user switched between lower portions of the tank the “reserve” fuel might already be largely depleted.